Who's For Whom
by MPHknows
Summary: Four girls who need the perfect man and fast. Four men who are willing to go through countless test to see who they are perfect for. Will they end up with who they want to, or will the matching be off completely? Will the superstars, Venomaze, be able to find their perfect matches? And will these men be able to keep from killing each other? Fax, Liggy, Naidan, Kylan.
1. Introductions

**A/N:** NO! This is not another story! This is a replacement story, so ha!

Who's For Whom?

Introductions

_New TV broadcasted competition Who's For Whom wasn't thought to be much. That was, until they announced who would be competing. Along with others, Venomaze's Fang Venom, Aidan Aze, and Lupo Greyback will be involved. Lupo as one of the bachelorettes while Fang and Aidan compete and test for who their perfect match is along with two other men._

Four women climbed out of the limo, each walking with their own style.

The first had pen straight waist length dirty blond hair pulled back into a neat tight ponytail to give room on her face for her black and red sports sunglasses that hid her shinning golden eyes. She stood tallest of the women, her head held high and her shoulders back. She was dressed in short jean shorts and a black t-shirt with red letters spelling 'Venomaze' across the front matching her black Nike Dual Fusions.

The second had slight wavy shoulder length hair that couldn't decide if it was blond or brown and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was about an inch shorter than the first girl and was dressed in dark wash blue jeans, a plain dark blue fancy tank top, and white flip-flops.

_The girls will watch as the boys interact in the same house, go through their test, and react to different scenarios. The women are, as they arrive, Lupo Greyback, Maximum Ride, Nudge Daniels, and Kathleen Elliot._

The third was a dark skinned beauty, her extremely dark brown hair had been pulled up into a neat bun and her light brown eyes sparkled in the sun as she walked into the building. She was wearing a dark purple sundress that was complemented by her dark blue sandal heals.

The forth and last woman was slightly paler than the others with reddish brown pixie cut hair with a one sided fringe that covered one of her hazel eyes. She was taller than the Nudge, but shorter than the other two women, and her smile seemed bright and genuine. She was dressed in black dress pants, a silver modest halter top, and silver short pumps.

_The men will be tested on all levels. Brains, strength, attitude, talent, and reactions. These men are as follows: Fang Venom, Aidan Aze, Iggy Griffiths, and Dylan Tanner._

The first man, Fang, stepped out of the limo, ignoring the screaming girls as he walked towards the house. He just continued to look forward with his black sunglasses and black hair that sat messily on his head and fell into his eyes. He was dressed an faded blue jeans, black Nikes, and a black muscle shirt that showed off the tattoo dragon that wound up his right bicep.

The second man, Aidan, was taller than Fang by a bit, even though the dark haired boy stood at a pretty good height. He had faded red eyes and not orange red hair but _red_ hair. He was wearing a black and red Venomaze t-shirt that hugged him tightly and showed off his washboard abs, faded stressed jeans, and red and black sneakers that were halfway covered by his jean legs.

The third man, Iggy, had the exact same build as Aidan, so similar it was uncanny. He had strawberry blond hair that made his ice blue eyes stand out greatly and multiple diamond piercings in his right ear. He was dressed in a plain grey polo, neat jeans, and dark blue sneakers.

The forth man, Dylan, stood with a grin on his face as the shortest, only centimeters away from being the same height as Fang. His golden blond hair and brilliant green eyes seemed too perfect to be real. Where Iggy and Aidan had lankier yet muscular builds, both Dylan and Fang were leaner, Fang having only slightly less muscle mass as the golden haired man. Dylan was dressed in a bright white v-neck, straight dark wash jeans, and fancy dark brown dress shoes.

_These four men will live in the same house, having to keep it clean, cook their own food, and get along with each other. Their testing will begin on the first full day after they should have settled in. Tune in when the first episode premiers of Who's For Whom?_


	2. Arrival

**A/N:** I hope you guys like this!

Who's For Whom?

Arriving

(Fang)  
>I stepped into the house, just wishing for the high pitched shrieks to go away. We had all been silent in the limo, no one talking and us all just listening to Dylan hum. He had pretty good rhythm, but he could use some work.<br>I couldn't help but criticize a bit. I was in a very wide known band. A lot of people think that there would be a good amount of pressure on a superstar, but as long as you kept what you wanted private, it staid private. There was only one thing that was an utter pain.  
>Finding a girl.<br>I may not run for commitment, but I wasn't terrified of it either like most twenty five year olds were. I just wanted to find my perfect girl and hold onto her, and it's kind of difficult to do when you had women throwing themselves at you.  
>Does that make sense? Cause if you don't get it, I'm not explaining it any more.<br>The house was huge. And I mean huge! It was about the size of my home and that was big enough to hold me, Lupo, Aidan, Aidan's dad and two brothers, Lupo's dad and twin brother and his fiancé, and my little sister, her boyfriend, and my parents. Yeah, a lot of people.  
>I was standing in the styled and clean living room, looking around, when Aidan leapt onto my back. He hooked his knees on my hipbones while digging his nails into my shoulders.<br>I threw him off, checking to make sure he didn't leave any marks. "What was that for?"  
>He got up off the floor, about to say something when someone slammed the front door. The other two men stood there looking at us until the shorter one stepped forward, "I'm Dylan."<br>"I'm aware," I interrupted. "I was listening when they were introducing us back at the head office."  
>"Yeah," he continued, not a break in his stride as he talked, "I just thought it'd be good if we had proper introductions. Anyway, I am trying to make my way as a singer while working at a highly successful law firm."<br>Aidan put an arm around my shoulders, leaning all his weight on me, "I'm Aidan Aze. I'm a professional rapper and spokesperson for the blind people of America. I have also modeled for all the recent releases from Artiglio Venom."  
>The taller blond boy laughed, "I'm Iggy Griffiths. I'm a professional cook and own my own diner."<br>They all looked at me as I pulled off my sunglasses and rolled my eyes, "I'm Fang Venom. I'm the lead male singer in Venomaze, have modeled alongside Aidan, and have stared in my own movie saga."  
>Dylan's eyebrows scrunched together, "I never understood what a saga was."<br>"It's a continuously known and popular movie series among critics and regular movie goers," Aidan answered.  
>Iggy looked at him, "I just thought it was a long series following a family or group of people over generations."<br>Aidan turned to me and I just shrugged, "All I know is millions of people love it and it's not even finished yet, only halfway."  
>Dylan thought for a second, "Is it that new Star Battles thing?"<br>I glared at him, "Star Wars, thank you very much."  
>"Oh, yeah! You play that dude with a chick's nickname. What was it? Sandy? No… Dandy? No…"<br>I rolled my eyes, turned, and walked away.  
>I entered the kitchen and moved towards the fridge. It was full of different fruits, deserts, and multiple other foods. I grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it, closing the fridge door and moving onto the hallway.<p>

(Dylan)

I continued trying to figure out the name while Iggy looked around and Aidan just stood there, his face getting a more and more agitated look.  
>Finally, he snapped, "It was Anakin, you douche! And he went by Anni!"<br>I laughed, "What kind of guy goes by Anni?"  
>"It's a character whose mother called him that when he was younger!"<br>"The hot chick who kissed him? Gross," I muttered, and Aidan glared at me.  
>"That's Padme! She's not his mother, she just heard his mother call him that!"<br>I shook my head, "Whatever."  
>"So," Iggy hummed, picking up a vase and eyeing it, "Why'd you two come here?"<br>Aidan fell onto the couch, splaying out his limbs, "I just followed Fang."  
>Iggy looked at me, "What about you?"<br>"They said these girls were looking for the perfect guy, so why not give them the perfect guy."  
>Aidan frowned, glaring off into space, "Arrogant son of a-"<br>"You know I can hear you, right?"  
>"I don't care."<br>Iggy just chuckled, "I just saw the girls. I mean, who wouldn't want a chance with a woman like that?"  
>Aidan's frown deepened, "They look good?"<br>Iggy grinned, "Oh, yeah. Hotter than hot with amazing bodies."  
>I looked around, "I wonder who the black chick will end up with."<br>Iggy rolled his eyes, "Why? Are you a racist bastard also?"  
>I scoffed, "No, not at all. I'm just wondering about each of them."<br>Aidan sat up quickly, "There's a colored one?"  
>Iggy turned to him, "Yeah, why?"<br>"I don't know," he got a dreamy look on his face, "Just something about their spunk, something about their difference, it just… intrigues me."  
>I turned to Iggy, "I like Max, she looks… fine."<br>Iggy just grinned, "I like the one with the Tomb Raider figure."  
>I nodded, "Yeah, she's nice."<br>Aidan stood up quickly, "Is that all either of you think about? Asses and racks? You're supposed to be here for you perfect match, not in looks, but in whole - attitude, feeling, everything!"  
>Iggy went back to shamefully looking at the vase while I just rolled my eyes and turned to find my bedroom.<p>

(Aidan)

I followed the sound of Iggy's footsteps as he went down the hallway. "I think you're sharing a room with Fang."  
>I heard a knock on a door and Iggy call into the room, "Fang?"<br>"What?" I heard Fang snap from the other side.  
>"Are there two beds in there?"<p>

Pause…"Yeah!"

Iggy sighed, "See there." He opened the door and patted my shoulder.  
>It was nice of him to help me. I never needed help back at my old house, but then again I knew my old house. I didn't know this place at all.<br>I walked into the room, closing the door behind me and waiting. Fang chuckled, "The bed's six yards in front of you."  
>"Six yards?" I asked, thinking about how big of a room it could be.<br>"Um… yeah, I don't know. I'm bad at measurements. Though, it is in front of you. I suggest just start walking."  
>I took three large strides before, half way through a stride, my shin hit something and I fell face first onto my bed. "Thanks," I mumbled as best as I could.<p>

**A/N:** REVIEW! THE REAL SHNIT STARTS NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Day One

**A/N: **BEFORE I UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I WANT FIVE REVIEWS ON MY STORY Me And God Love Her FROM YOU GUYS!

**IMPORTANT INFOR: **_Quotes in italics are the girls commenting on the show._

Who's For Whom?

Day One

(Iggy)

A ringing filled my ears, and my eyes flew open to stare around the white and blue room. I watched the alarm clock, waiting for the ringing to go away.

It wasn't stopping.

With a groan, I finally reached out and pressed the snooze button, climbing out of bed and walking over to my bags. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue polo, changing quickly before grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste.

After I was finished getting ready, I checked the clock and headed to the kitchen. I started making breakfast, which was the only reason I set that alarm, and looked around while I did so.

Where could the cameras be?

"_Oh my god, he's a cooker."_

"_He's a professional chef."_

"_That's good, I need a cooker!"_

"_I need a cooker, too!"_

"_No, see, there's a difference. You can be taught. Me? I barely touch a kitchen appliance and it goes 'nuh-uh!' and blows up!"_

"_KABOOM!"_

"_Shut up, Kate."_

I finished making breakfast, placing the last piece of bacon on the plate before taking another waffle out of the waffle iron.

I heard a crash from down the hall, making me look up to see Fang tiredly picking himself up off the floor. He had tripped over a table which on top had a glass vase.

He was only in a pair of jeans that were barely hanging off his hipbones and there were multiple fresh cuts across his right arms where he had landed on the broken vase.

He walked over to the bar on the other side of the counter where I had placed all the food and was standing in front of the stove. He sat down, his drooping eyes trying to figure out what just happened.

"Dude," I said, "You just tore up your arm! Doesn't that hurt?"

"Doncare...food."

I threw a waffle on a plate for him along with a few slices of bacon before handing it to him. "I'm gonna go find the first aid kit and make sure there's not glass in your wounds. Cause that looks like it's got to hurt."

He just shrugged, tiredly pouring syrup over his waffle before looking around for a fork.

"_He's not gay, is he?"_

"_Why would he be here if he's gay?"_

"_Good point."_

"_What's so wrong with a guy caring that Fang just about tore his arm open? Wouldn't you do something to help him?"_

"_Oh, please! The guy's lucky if we notice he tripped over something, he does it so much. It's like the guy can't walk!"_

I walked back into the kitchen, first aid kit in my hand, to find Fang eating a syrup covered waffle with his un-bloodied hand. And he still had that dead-tired look in his eyes.

He saw me walk over to him and held up what was left of his waffle, "Good food."

I nodded and smiled slightly, taking his arm and checking each cut for any glass. I couldn't find any, so I went ahead and started dabbing hydrogen peroxide on each cut.

"_He knows how to work a first aid kit. That's a good thing."_

"_Yeah, he's now a perfect match for Fang."_

"_Who else can't stop staring at shirtless boy's muscles?"_

"_Nudge."_

"_What?"_

"_He just ate a waffle with his hand."_

"_So? He's half asleep. Besides, if I can teach manners to a dog, I can teach manners to a man."_

"_So, you like Fangster?"_

"_I wasn't saying that. We're supposed to be observing each of them. Besides, we're not even going to be able to choose. The 'experts' choose for us."_

"Ow! What the-? Why is there glass all over the hallway floor?" Aidan came limping into the kitchen before standing still on one foot. I sighed and got up from my breakfast, leading him over to the table and telling him to prop his foot on the step stool I pulled over.

Aidan huffed, blowing hair out of his eyes, "What? Did Fang knock over another vase? Are we going to have to pay for something already?"

I just rolled my eyes, taking the tweezers and pulling out the little shards of glass that had embedded themselves into his heel and toes.

(Fang)

I blinked, finally waking up completely. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was.

I sat at the bar, an empty plate in front of me while one hand was covered in syrup and the other had small pains shooting through it.

After a moment, I remembered where I was and got up to get a second serving.

I glanced over to Iggy working on Aidan's foot while the blind boy winced every few seconds.

"What, has 'I'm following my dream' not arrived to the party yet?"

"Nope," Iggy answered, pushing Aidan's foot away from him and putting up the first aid stuff.

"I don't have to save food for him, do I?"

"Nope, just for me."

"And me!" Aidan yelped, limping quickly over to the counter.

"_Where is Dylan?"_

"_I don't know, switch to the feed right outside his bedroom. I think he left his door open."_

"_Aw, he's still asleep."_

"_Or he's dead…_

…

_What? I'm just saying!"_

Iggy burped, pushing his empty plate away from himself, "Who wants to go wake up lover boy?"

I looked up, thinking about how he made fun of my creation, "Do I have to do it nicely?"

"As long as you don't kill the guy or lead him to depression, anything's fine."

I jumped off my seat at the bar, jogging into the hallway while being careful not to step on the broken pieces of glass. I rushed into Dylan's room only to find him buried deep beneath the covers.

"And I thought I was a late sleeper," I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes.

I took hold of the end of the sheets and yanked them off in one quick tug.

And then I screamed, shielding my eyes, "Dude! What the- Why are you nude?"

I heard Dylan's voice yelled as he scrambled around to get clothes on. I started backing up, my eyes screwed shut as I tried to find the doorway.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"No! No! You do NOT have the right to say what the hell! I have the right!"

I finally backed into someone that felt like a person and grabbed a hold of them tightly. "Um, Fang?" Iggy asked awkwardly.

"I'm ruined. I think my vision is gone. I HOPE my vision is gone."

"Why'd you pull the covers off?" Dylan yelled.

So I just yelled right back, "Why do you sleep in the nude?"

"_Lupo. Lupo! Breath!"_

"_Can't. Laugh. Too hard."_

"_If only they had cameras inside the room. I would've loved to see Fang's reaction!"_

"_Okay, you guys need to stop. I seriously think Lupo's not taking in any air."_

I sipped on my coffee, staring straight ahead at the wall. Dylan ate awkwardly on the other side of the bar, as far away as he could get from me. Then, still not looking at me, he said, "It wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, you were in high school. You've been in a guy's locker room."

"Dude, it's just not the same," I replied, shaking my head a little.

"Well then, we'll just make a deal. We both feel awkward about this; we both could wrestle the other guys into the ground, let's just not talk about this ever again and forget about it. And, as I hinted at, if Iggy or Aidan tries to say a word, we crush them until they think twice."

I glanced over at him, "Deal."

"_Aw, they're getting along."_

"_So sweet."_

"_Ugh, boring!"_

"_Yeah, let's get on with the testing!"_

(Iggy)  
>I sat in the living room, curled up on one side of the couch while Aidan stretched out on the other side. Dylan and Fang seemed to have gotten over earlier, Dylan sitting in an expensive looking chair while Fang paced.<br>We were waiting for whoever it was who was going to do the testing. They had told us to be in the living room by ten, so here we were. And where were they?  
>Exactly.<br>After sitting there for however long, two men finally showed up. They introduced themselves, which I don't think any of us listened, and then told us what we'd be doing.  
>They took the two seats opposite the couch and told us all to sit down. Aidan moved his feet and Fang sat in between us while Dylan sat on the floor beside the side of the couch I was on.<br>"Okay," One man began, "We are going to ask you all some questions. We want you to answer truthfully and not to interrupt each other."  
>The other man pulled out a list, "Why did you agree to this?"<br>None of us spoke, all looking at each other waiting for someone to start. **(Pay attention, they're going in this order each time) **Eventually, I sat forward, "Honestly?"  
>The first man nodded, "Honestly."<br>"I thought the girls were hot. I was in the right age limit, I had the vacation time, and I knew I'd at least have what it takes for one of these girls," the tips of my ears turned red in slight embarrassment and shame, but I wanted to be truthful so I'd really get the right girl.  
>The second man started scribbling on his list before waiting for someone else to go. Dylan took a deep breath, "I figured, these girls are looking for the perfect match, so why not give them the perfect guy."<br>Aidan yawned, "Lupo and Fang are getting tired of searching, so when they came here, I followed."  
>Fang jerked a thumb at Aidan, "Like he said, I'm tired of searching."<br>The second man finished scribbling this all down and then went on, "What do you look for in a girl?"  
>"I want someone I can pamper. I know it sounds weird, but I just want a woman who will let me get her things. A woman who won't go all 'you men are all the same, you think we're just satisfied by material items when we're not,' because she understands that's just how I show my affection."<p>

"_Aw."_

"_He's so sweet."_

"_Back off, chickies! The cookers mine!"_

"I want a girl who will let me be the man. A girl that will realize my potential and help me towards my goal."

Aidan rolled his eyes at the SOB answer, "I want a woman who won't take me being blind as a disability. I want someone who will realize that, after I get used to a place, I won't need help. But I also want her to realize that I am stubborn and sometimes I do need help when I won't admit it."

Fang stretched his neck, "I want someone strong and independent, but who will still admit I'm also strong and that we need each other."

"What is the most romantic thing you've ever done?"

"When I was in high school, my girlfriend who I had been with for three years moved, so I followed her all the way to California and camped in her backyard until her father threatened to shoot me," I grinned a little at the memory.

"I wrote a song for this beautiful girl."

"Really, that's all? I once bought enough flowers to fill a gym and spelled her name with the white roses."

"I once wrote an entire play. It was sappy and stupid, but it took me forever."

"_Oh, he can write?"_

"_Have none of you seen Star Wars?"_

"_I thought he just starred in Star Wars?"_

"_Nope. He also wrote it and co-directed."_

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"I like to cook."

"I love to sing."

"I like to rap and film."

"I write, act, and sing."

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you in front of a girl you liked?"

"I was carrying cheese dip into a party and tripped. It went all over me, all over her, and all over everything is a four foot radius."

"She walked in on me, um… Can I stop there?"

Aidan crinkled his nose. "Please do. I tripped over my dog, almost caught my balance, tripped over the curb, rolled a few times, and then slammed into her legs."

"Star Wars Attack of the Clones bloopers. That's all I have to say."

"_I've seen those. He couldn't stop tripping over things or falling. At one point, during the fight with Count Duku, he tripped over his own feet and did a face plant on the set."_

"Do you like the band Venomaze?"

"I like their music, especially their Minutes To Midnight album."** (I don't own this title, it is the title to a Linkin Park album) **"I've never really listened to their music, I've been focusing on my career so much."

"I think we're awesome!"

"Yes, very awesome."

"How do you think a woman should be treated?"

We all answered the same: "The exact same way a man should be treated, nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you think the man, the woman, or both should be the leader in the relationship?"

"I think it depends on the situation."

"I think the man should be in charge. We were created bigger and stronger, it's how nature intended," Aidan seemed slightly disgusted by this answer, but didn't comment on it.

"I think it depends. Maybe one is better at something than the other, maybe one can't do something, but they should always try to meet in the middle."

"I will take charge if she wants me to, but if she wants to, I'm fine with that, too. As long as she doesn't expect me to bend to her every whim, I think I'm okay."

"_Hm… interesting answer."_

"Why do you think girls will choose you?"

"I've got a good sense of humor, can cook, and, no matter how I talk, I will treat her right."

"Because I'm talented, good looking, and have a good sense of humor."

"I don't know. I mean, I know my good points. I'm not putting myself down, but I do know why they wouldn't pick me also."

"I can't promise I'd never do anything wrong, but you can't really promise things like that. But I can promise I would do anything to fix it."

"What's your favorite part of being able to join this show?"

"I think it's going to be fun. Plus, hot chicks."

"I'll be able to prove I am the perfect man."

"I'll learn more about myself and get to meet new people."

"I'll get away from my family." I chuckled a little at this response.

"_They all answered honestly, so that's a plus to all."_

"_But then there's that one who thinks he's all that."_

"_But he is cute."_

"_He's and arrogant prick!"_

"_But-"_

"_Kate, just stop sticking up for him!"_

(Aidan)

"What are we supposed to do now?"

The men were about to leave, but I heard one turn to answer my question, "This is one of the short days. Since it's the first day, we decided to give you guys half of it to finish getting used to the place."

So that's what I did. I just walked around, figuring out where everything was and how to get everywhere.

"_They get a pool? That's not fair! All we get is a stupid couch to come sit on every day!"_

**A/N: **GO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER!


	4. Sorry

Sorry, but I have way too many fanfics to try and hold up. These are ones that I either have lost interest in or just... can't right for them anymore due to other reasons I'd rather not express. They will either stay on permanent hiatus or someone will need to adopt them. I only have a few set rules and that is to keep the pairings I originally had planned and to keep at least close to whatever plot I may have had (though most of these I was kinda just rolling towards a main idea with no actual plan)

Just review and tell me which one you want (which will probably which ever one you're reading this on, but I will still provide a list below) and I will give you said info above.

Darkening Abyss (I know, sad cause I'll admit I'm pretty good a suspense. But, mentally, I just couldn't keep up with this story. I was creeping myself out and its not even haunted or murder or anything as bad as that)

Imaginary (I didn't really have a plan for this one... only pairings and a cool world)

National Secret (this goes to whoever has a copy of National Treasure. The only reason I cant continue it is because they took it off youtube)

Two I'm contemplating but am not sure about are Mixed Love Story and Who's For Whom. These were really just there to please readers and I just... I like the ideas but I'll probably not be getting to them anytime soon. I have nothing for Who's For Whom except pairings and basically the same with Mixed Love Story.

Forever (well, maybe not forever if you wont read my others I'm keeping) Your Author,

MPHknows


End file.
